Pointless Misadventures
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony Stark is living the life of a normal person as he's always dreamed of. Well, as normal as it gets for a famous superhero. He's got a family, a job, a new hobby, a beautiful home, and all the good stuff. Though, he's got to face a few problems before everything is perfect. The Grim Reaper is just one of those problems. [Crackfic]
1. Chapter 1

**Well, you guys are about to read likely the most cracky, dumb, pointless story I have ever written. But, that is the result of me being sicker than sick and stuck at home for almost a week with nothing to do but play Sims and watch Netflix. I'm going a little stir crazy here. This story is heavily based off of my Sims gameplay and what weird things happened to my family. This is also going to be a collection of stories, because there will definitely be more, that is, if you guys would like me to or not...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! IMAA and everything else belongs to its rightful owners.**

His day started out like any other day. He woke up, ate some leftover waffles that he suspected were on their last day before they were thrown out, showered, and on a wild whim decided to paint a little bit. It was a beautiful morning. The sun shined through the windows at a perfect angle and gave him the perfect lighting for his painting—who was he kidding? Painting? If anyone saw him doing what he was doing, there was no doubt there'd be some laughing.

"Iron Man is a painter!?" They'd all laugh.

He continued to paint anyway, deciding to pull a classic Tony Stark and not give a darn what the world thought of him and his newly found hobby. He felt lucky that morning. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because his beautiful daughter, Maria, had actually slept in considerably late that morning and he was yet to hear a peep from her in the next room over. Or maybe it was the shared joy and excitement for his wife and her landing of her new job. Apparently her latest and greatest new dream job. A surgeon. Well, she wasn't quite a surgeon yet, but she'd get their eventually.

This story is getting a little ahead of itself. Let's go back a little and explain a few things before heading head over heels into this adventure—er—misadventure.

Tony Stark as we all know, is a world famous superhero. Pepper Potts had always held a flame for this genius and had never expected that he'd returned the feelings and more. James Rhodes, also known as Rhodey, went on a little different path than his two friends. Rather than settle down and start a family, he worked hard to become a well-known Colonel in the Air Force. He's not around often. Ten years after the alien invasion and life as everyone had known had changed. For better or worse, it was yet to be known.

For Tony, it seems that everything is perfect. He married his high school sweetheart and who most believed was his soulmate, which he never doubted was true, and even had a child with her, he saved lives as a living, and owned his own company which made him a billionaire. For Pepper, she had gone to school for science and medicine, having found a new interest in the field after changing her major five times, obviously wed and birthed a child to the one and only Tony Stark. Life couldn't be happier right?

Well, this is the story of the best, the worst, and the weirdest day for the Stark family. So, back to the story.

On second thought, painting wasn't such a good idea after all. Even after years of going at it, he was still yet to produce anything that looked even remotely decent. Maybe it was a really bad idea to draw a portrait of his wife. Speaking of his wife, he felt a sudden urge to go kiss her in congratulations for receiving her acceptance into the new job. Though, as he moved to do just that, he heard just the slightest noise coming the room next to the study.

"Maria," he groaned out softly, trying to move as silently as possible to peek into the room through the door that connected the two rooms.

Then, just as the door peeked open enough to see the sleeping form of his infant child, everything went wrong.

He heard a distant scream coming from outside where he knew Pepper had been out relaxing by the pool. Before he could even move to rush to her aid either as husband or Iron Man, his house and life were suddenly turned upside down.

Miraculously, the half of the house his child an himself were one, had managed to avoid all the fires and rubble. Unfortunately, the side his wife had been on had almost been completely destroyed. He vaguely remember as he rushed through the rubble that the television set and the dining room table had remained untouched by the disaster that had befallen his family.

He couldn't find her. All he could see was the freaking giant meteor—or what he assumed was a meteor—that was lodge deep into the cement beside the pool, right where he last remembered seeing Pepper. Fires were everywhere and firemen were everywhere, but Tony didn't pay attention.

He thought about screaming, crying, running, but his processed nothing. He couldn't properly assess what the situation was and his ears were ringing and he was quite possible imagining things. No, seriously, he was hallucinating or something, because before he knew what was happening, smoke started billowing up from beside the meteor and built up into a solid form. Tony rubbed his eyes and rubbed them again. He blinked a few times and had to look back a couple times to believe his eyes.

Which, he still doesn't believe he ever saw.

Only a few feet away from him stood who Tony couldn't only assume was the Grim Reaper.

The Grim Reaper grunted and began surveying the area before him, not even noticing the blue-eyed genius next to him as he began changing in an odd language, Tony could only guess was tongues. Though, Tony was quick to realize the reason the Grim Reaper was here at his house.

He thought about pleading. Like literally getting down on his hands and knees and beg for the life of his wife, because certainly the Grim Reaper would understand how much of a freak accident this was. Though, he realized that it was Death he was talking about—or too—and that it was going to need much more than pleaing to earn his wife's life back. He then thought about bribing. Being the billionaire he was, the amount shouldn't be a problem, but then he'd just be putting a price on his wife and that just sounded wrong and like something Pepper would likely not like to hear about.

It was after several split moments of panic that Tony's eyes landed on what he knew would save his one true love's life.

"Hey!" He shouted, interrupting the chant of the Grim Reaper. "I challenge you to a game of chess! If I beat you, I get my wife back. Deal?"

It was a daring move, one that he knew could also land himself if the grips of Death himself, but it was the only thing he could think of to save his wife. He couldn't see the face of the Grim Reaper, but he could tell the man was contemplating Tony's challenge.

And before anyone else knew it, Tony had begun the game of his life.

Two hours later after lots of profuse sweating, silent curses, and raw lips the game came to an end. The fires around them had finally been put out, the firemen mysteriously disappeared after telling Tony to be more careful—which Tony found outrageous. How was he supposed to know his house would be the target of a FREAKING METEOR ATTACK!?

Anyway, he won! He actually beat the Grim Reaper in a game of chess! Something Tony was immensely proud of saying that he barely even played the game. At least since he was a kid.

As he took out the Grim Reaper's king, the Grim Reaper let out a growl and spouted out something Tony couldn't understand. The guy in robes shook his head, causing Tony's heart to break all over again.

"You're going back on our deal?" Tony demanded to know. "You can't do that!"

The Grim Reaper gave another shake of his head and waved a finger in Tony's face as he climbed out of his chair. Then, the robed man gestured grandly to the meteor before turning and leaving, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

Tony could only watch as a miracle happened. It looked almost like a kitten crawling out from the crack at the bottom of a closed door as Pepper climbed out from under the giant meteor. He practically screamed in his glee as he ran over to reunite with his beautiful wife. He pulled her into a much needed hug and made sure that she wasn't hurt at all. He was surprised to see that other than a ton of dirt, she was perfectly unharmed.

"Darn it," she whined once he let her out of his arms.

"What?" Tony insisted, looking around her for anything that might be hurting her. "What is it?"

"Look at this mess!" She gestured wildly to the ashes, scraps, and rubble that surrounded them. "Look at it! How are we going to clean this up!?"

Tony burst out laughing. It was the last thing he should have done, but he couldn't help it. "You just _died_ and your more concerned about the mess?"

"Aren't you?" She wondered almost incredulously.

Her husband shook his head. "No, I'll clean it and replace everything that was lost in the fire."

Pepper smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'm glad I have you to take care of things."

A loud, wailing cry broke through the mess of things, loud and clear enough for the parents to hear. "Speaking of things to take care of," Tony glanced towards the house.

"I got it," Pepper sighed.

 **Short? Yes. Random? Yes? Dumb? Probably. Do I care? No. I needed to write something, but I can't write anything remotely serious right now. As you can see. Double ear infection and a nasty cold isn't a good combination for serious writing.**

 **Fun Fact: _My hair is always really long, but I've been wanting to cut it really short lately._**

 **Probably won't be writing much anytime soon. School is going to kill me now that I've been gone a week...Sadly, I'm also behind on the few stories that have been posted recently. :( I'll get to that eventually.**

 **Hugs and Love, Silverpedals!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, my first update of the summer! I know a lot of you are waiting on a chapter for HDG, but this is what came to me first. Though, I do have the next chapter pretty planned out and I've written a part of it, so it shouldn't be terribly long. :) It didn't help that my not had my internet been, my computer had been acting up and wouldn't even let me use my offline writing program. This is why I need Word back... And apologies for this chapters, its not going to be as outrageous and random as the first chapter. Though, its a slight continuation, it's not directly connected to first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: IMAA does not belong to me. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

A slow grumble alerted him of his hunger and reminding him that he needed to move on with his day. He ignored it for as long as he could, before he felt his hunger slowly growing more uncomfortable. At that point, he decided that it probably time to stop waiting for his wife to get home from work and cook his own meal. Hopefully this time he wont start the house on fire... Shaking his head of the memory, he slide away from the computer where he'd been working on a new plug-in device for the computer and sluggishly brought himself to the kitchen.

When he opened the fridge he was disappointed to find that all the leftovers had been spoiled or only a bite was left. He knew of only one person in this house that did that. Maria. He'd have to have yet another talk about leaving behind only a literal bite of leftovers. It wasn't a Tony-sized bite, but closer to a Maria bite. Sighing, he realized that he really was going to have to cook something to satisfy his hunger need.

Suppose he can make the one thing he knew how to make. Mac and Cheese. Surprisingly, the one food item he's ever cooked that the family actually enjoyed—even more surprising, Maria actually liked his better than Pepper's.

"Hey dad," Maria greeted him, having arrived home from school.

"How was school?" He inquired, as he always did.

Maria shrugged, evidently school was more boring than usual. She usually had some sort of crazy and odd story share. Like that one time her classmate unleashed 100 gerbils into the classroom and made the teacher leave the school. Or the other time a different classmate wrapped everything in the classroom with bacon. "Eh," was her only verbal response as she licked her lips.

"Hungry?" He wondered, checking to make sure he wasn't burning anything. Luckily, it seemed to still be alright.

Maria nodded and headed straight for the fridge. Either she hadn't noticed that he was cooking food, or she was oddly not in the mood for the food he was making. "Um, not in the mood for this?"

His daughter glanced over at the stove, strangely with a bowl of yogurt with fruit already prepared in her hands. Where had that been hiding? He wouldn't have minded a bowl of yogurt and fruit. "I suppose," she proceeded to set her yogurt on the counter and stood behind her father.

Tony raised an eyebrow, ready to tell her that she needed to either clean up the yogurt bowl or put it away for late, but as he spoke his own timer went off. He quickly removed the pan from the stove and poured the cheesy noodles into a serving bowl.

It was turning out to be a pretty average day in the house of Starks. His wife, Pepper, had been off at work as a journalist. Apparently, being a surgeon wasn't for her. He didn't exactly know the full story to that one, it was quite the strange one if he remembered correctly. There was two reasons. One being that she didn't like the uniform, the colors were too bright, yet dull. The other being the house visits. Oddly, every house visit she made the patients always tried flirting with her and one had even kissed her. Tony never doubted her loyalty to him and their relationship, but Pepper still quit all the same. The next best thing, he guessed, had been writing. Yet, she wouldn't allow him to read a single book she wrote claiming they weren't worth it. He argued, but she was stubborn as always.

His normal day shifted as the day came close to a close. For better or worse, it was hard to tell at the time.

He had been playing a game of cards with Maria, trying to get her to retell her story about the time she "accidentally" threw a burrito at the class bullys' face the other day, when he heard his wife return home. He let her be for a moment, letting her settle down before barraging her with questions of her day. It was also that exactly moment that he started feeling nauseous and uncomfortable. Maybe it was the slice of fruitcake his neighbor brought over. It was probably a bad idea to share some with Maria, because now that he thought about it, his neighbor liked to spike their food a lot...

Pepper had just walked in, still wearing her coat and everything, when Tony first felt his stomach churn. Pepper barely got to greet him before he was bolting to the toilet to empty his stomach of its contents. Which was strange, because despite the spiked fruit cake, it shouldn't have been a problem for him. Maria on the other hand, should.

"Neighbors food?" Pepper questioned, clearly having experienced their generous offerings. Actually, Tony's had several of their dishes. The couple next door was always bringing something for the family of three.

Tony rinsed his mouth and flushed the toilet before nodding. He debated whether or not he should inform her that Maria had a bite or two—a slice or two more like it. "Should've known, right?"

Pepper only shrugged and walked out of the bathroom, likely in search of their daughter. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder quickly. "Clean the toilet, will you? It's disgusting," she commented, glancing at the offending object. "Oh," she suddenly rose her voice excitedly. "I'm pregnant." She then proceeded to walk away as if she hadn't just dropped the ball on him.

Tony, having started to brush his teeth, instantly began to choke on the toothbrush or the toothpaste—he couldn't remember. "What?"

xXx

It was close to nine months late, probably closer to the middle of the eight month than anything, when Pepper went into labor. Tony wasn't new to the whole pregnancy and birth deal, having been to his daughters birth only seven years previous. Not including the baby that Rhodey surprised everyone with, only because he had barely just proposed and had been very clear with the couples decision to wait a long while before kids came into the picture. Thought, that's a little off topic.

Though, Tony was no stranger to birth, the occurrence of Pepper going into labor had hit him differently then when her water broke when she was pregnant with Maria. Unlike then, when he was calm and collected as he drove her to the hospital to have their first daughter, he had become a complete nut case as Pepper described it, or in simplest terms: he panicked.

It was so bad in fact, that he had run arround the house several times before Pepper even had a chance to get out of bed that night. Not to include the fact the he woke Maria up in his pre-parental panic, or whatever the doctors liked to call it. The irony of it all, was that through it all, Pepper didn't complain once, she didn't panic, she didn't get angry, or anything. Instead, she ended up packing all the stuff in the car and calming collected their daughter and her things before driving her whole family to the hospital. All while in labor.

Tony didn't know whether he should appalled by this detail or impressed by the feat of it all.

Apparently, news spread fast. By the time they arrived at the hospital, family was already waiting at the hospital for them. Their parents, Happy, Rhodey, and surprisingly enough even Gene had shown up looking as serious and calm as per usual. Even both sets of neighbors had shown up, the food-spikers looking almost as panicked as Tony.

"Good luck in there," Happy cheered as Pepper calmly walked into the hospital, family in toe.

Hours later, Tony—who'd been kicked out after his continued panic interrupted the doctors work—heard the most life changing news of his life thus far. He was unsure whether or not he should believe the nurse who informed him of the new development. He was just so much to take in.

He walked in the room, Maria's hand locked in his as he silently hoped the nurse was playing a trick on him. Though, it appears the news was no lie, it wasn't a trick. It was real.

"Tony," Pepper smiled, her face red and soaked with sweat, but she looked happier than he's ever seen her. "Meet your new daughters."

He stared, hopefully not for too long at the three—yes, _three_ —bundled infants before him. There was three. He couldn't believe it. There was three little bundles of pink. All of them, girls.

"How?" He stupidly spoke as he was now speechless. Maybe this explained his sudden panic. His mind knew what was coming before anyone of them even had a clue.

"Um," Pepper frowned. "You know how babies are made."

Tony groaned. "No, I mean, how _three_. The doctor only saw one on every ultrasound. One. How is there suddenly three!?"

Pepper shrugged obviously not affected by the new development. At least, not as much as Tony seemed to be. "Lucky, I guess."

Lucky was one way to put it. Cursed was another way to put it. Though, agreeable that Maria was an easy child compared to Rhodey's infant who seemed to be a living nightmare. The little boy was always crying, screaming, or tearing into something important. Even so, it didn't mean that Tony could now handle three of them all at once.

Pepper hummed in thought, before looking suddenly as if she realized something. "I bet, it's because of all the watermelons I ate and the cartoons. That's why."

Tony blinked. "What?"

"Think about it," Pepper theorized excitedly. "Watermelons are associated with girls—hence all the girls. And children _love_ cartoons, which is why there are more of them. Makes sense, right?"

 _No,_ Tony immediately thought, buy only shrugged. "Sure."

Thankfully, nurse saved him from Pepper's exhausted mind and theories.

"Congrats," the nurse spoke. "It's not often we see triplets in this hospital."

She proceeded to hand Tony one of the infant girls—the smallest of the bunch. He looked down one of the three new daughters of his. She was looking straight at him, wide away unlike the other two who seemed exhausted from the birth. Her hazel eyes no doubt from mother, but her nose and hair was definitely her father's. He wondered if any of the three children got Pepper's red hair. Maria was almost an identical copy of Tony, dark hair and electric blue eyes to boot.

"Tony?" Pepper wondered, looked a little upset. "Are you disappointed?"

Tony shook his head and smiled reassuringly at her. "They're beautiful, just like their mothers. I couldn't have asked for anything different."

"Even though I had triplets," Pepper inquired softly, looking down at the two little girls in her arms.

"I was just surprised is all," Tony promised, settling down in a chair beside her. "A pleasant surprise."

"I have sisters?" Maria wondered, speaking for the first time.

For the rest of the night, they spent introducing the three infants to Maria and eventually the shocked family who awaited them in the waiting room. A couple days later they brought home the three little girls: Edith, Jamie, and Hope.

xXx

Two years had passed. Two of the longest, yet quickest years of his life. It was filled with laughter, screams, cries, and spit-up. Though, it was some of the best years of this life despite how busy life had gotten. Pepper decided to take her work home and took up painting as a career, when writing hadn't turned out so well for her. Tony was only slightly jealous when she was already better at painting than he was, thought he hasn't picked up a paintbrush in years. Maybe it had something to do with the sudden appearance of the triplets.

It was a Monday morning, about an hour before they needed to head out for school for Maria, when Tony walked into a strange scene. Well, it was more sad than anything. He found her in the triplets room, gazing deeply into the crib of the smallest one, Jamie.

"I like this one," Maria spoke when she realized that her dad was in the room with her. She spoke as if picking a puppy for adoption—something Maria's been begging for since the birth of the twins.

"Jamie?" Tony stood behind his eldest daughter, looking down at the slumbering infant.

"She doesn't cry so much," Maria explained, sticking her pinky into Jamie's open fist. "Can I have her?"

"What?" Tony had to verbalize his confusion, because now it really did sound as if she was looking for a puppy to adopt. "She's already your sister, she's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but I have to share her," Maria pouted.

Tony couldn't help but laugh softly. "Well, there's plenty to go around, she's your sister."

The door behind them opened and Pepper silently slid in. "There's my whole family," she smiled. "I was looking for you."

Tony kissed her on the forehead and then the cheek, much to Maria's disgust. "Ewww!" She whined, sliding far away from her parents. "Get a room!"

Both parents choked on their laughter, having never heard Maria say such words. "Excuse me?" Pepper finally found her voice.

Maria looked embarrassed, but only slightly as she defiantly replied, "That's what Uncle Rhodey says!"

Her loud response encouraged all three infants to abruptly wake up, much to the parents dismay. Tony sighed and tried to settle down two of the three, while Pepper took on the third.

As Maria left the room and the children thankfully calmed down, Pepper side-stepped closer to Tony. "I have something to tell you."

"You're changing jobs are you?" Tony wondered, worried that Pepper would never have a stable job as she refused to work at the company with him. More because of the children now.

"No," Pepper assured him, but still avoided his gaze. "But..."

"Don't say it," Tony suddenly told her, a knot forming in his stomach. "Don't."

"I'm pregnant!"

 **So, there you have it. It became longer than even I had anticipated, don't know if that's good or not, but it's something. :) Next chapter though, I promise if it goes like I plan, will be far more cracky and random and strange. But, honest, this is basically my sim game. They always have twins or triplets when I least want them too. -_-**

 **Question Time: _Which story of mine do you wish be updated next?_**

 **Because I can't think of a fun fact (sorry), I decided when that happens, I'll leave a question. For this question, I make no promises to when or if, but I'd honestly like to hear what you want me to update. :) Sometimes it helps to have an objective in mind.**

 **Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! :)**


End file.
